


Fisticuffs and the Friend Zone

by NightwingDiva, WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman Imagine, F/M, batboy imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: Jason and Dick place a friendly wager to see who can win Y/N's heart.





	Fisticuffs and the Friend Zone

“Hey, Y/N! Did you see that?” you hear Dick yell from across the Batcave after apparently performing a series of flips from the still rings.

“No, she was too busy watching me litter this target with bullets in record time,” Jason calls from the shooting area.

“Actually, I was watching neither of you. I’m still working on updating the software the Batcomputer runs every night that tells us where all criminal activity is located. Unless you want to run around the city like wild chickens in search of the bad guys? But you’ll already be dressed like birds, so why not act like it?” you say without looking up from the computer screen.

“Now that’s not fair,” Dick objects.

“Actually it’s very fair. We’ve all had some form of bird in our names. Nightwing,” Jason jabs.

“Oh yeah well what about you? Red Hood.”

You start to snicker.

“Wait that didn’t come out right,” Dick mutters after realizing his mistake.

“You bet your ass it didn’t,” Jason said, doubling over with laughter.

“Hey! Are you two going to focus or not? You know Bruce doesn’t like it when you don’t stick to the training schedule. You two should have started sparring five minutes ago.” You point to the clock on the Batcomputer for emphasis.

“Okay, but we need you to watch us… for technique. And tell us who’s doing the best,” Dick says.

“Fine,” you roll your eyes and spin your chair around to face the sparring mat.

Once Dick and Jason are out of your earshot, they start argue-whispering with each other.

“Okay, man. You know I like her, so you gotta let me win,” Dick says.

“What? No way. You know I like her, too,” Jason argues.

“Then I guess we’ll have to settle this like men,” Dick says. “Winner gets to ask her out. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Just… don’t hit the face.”

“No promises,” Jason smirks as they face each other in the middle of the mat.

“Ready? Go!” you announce once they’re in position. Jason’s first move is to throw his elbow at Dick’s left cheek. The attack startles Dick for a second, but he manages to knock the blow aside at the last moment.

“Dude! I said no face!”

“And I said no promises!”

“Alrighty then. It’s time to DUEL!” Dick yells with a huff.

“Bring it on, bird boy!”

“You’re a bird boy, too!”

You look on at their argument in awed confusion, completely unaware of why they appear to be so mad at each other. The first few minutes are of good quality sparring, with Dick easily redirecting Jason’s punches and Jason managing to avoid Dick’s kicks. However, after Jason knocks Dick to the floor the two brothers end up going at it in an all out wrestling match that severely resembles two eight year olds fighting over who’s turn it is to play with the new toy.

Their “sparring” is interrupted by a voice over the cave loud speaker, “Recognize: Red Arrow, B-06.”

“What’s Roy doing here?” Jason asks getting up from the ground while the Zeta Tube hums to life.

“It’s our weekly date night,” you say while ditching your headset. 

“Weekly?” the two boys say in shocked unison.

“How long has that been a thing?”

“Since we started going out three months ago. I’ve told you about it before, Jason,” Roy says as he walks over to you. “How’s been your day Babe?”

“Pretty great, but I’m starving,” you say while you tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek. “How do you feel about Chinese?”

“I’m down. I know of a place that Ollie talks about when he comes into town for business. Why don’t we try there?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll drive.” You grab Roy’s hand and head toward the stairs to the manor. “Have a great patrol tonight guys! I’ll see you later!”

“I did not see that coming,” Jason stares after where you and Roy had been standing with a dumbfounded expression.

“Nope. Neither did I,” Dick stares at the same place with a tilted head and raised eyebrow.

“Keep this between us?”

“Definitely keep this between us.”


End file.
